


Class Zero as Fallout 4 Companions

by Torva_Insanus



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torva_Insanus/pseuds/Torva_Insanus
Summary: Someone did a headcanon of the Chocobros as Fallout 4 Companions, so I wanted to do one of Class Zero. Why? Just cause... why not?





	1. Ace

**Ace** the Wasteland Traveler from the West

  * Ace is from the Mojave Wasteland, and can be found in the Nuka World Market, next to Maddox, the chem vendor. From the first moment he sees you, Ace is aware that you're not a real raider, but that you're stronger than any raider there to have made it through the Gauntlet. He tells you about his desire to get to The Commonwealth, and asks to tag along with you, seeing as how you just came from there. If you do let him come along, he'll follow you until you bring him to the Nuka World Transit Station, and he'll thank you for helping him find his way there, and depart. Later, he can be found in Goodneighbor, where he'll express his disappointment of the town, and wish to come along with you to see more of The Commonwealth. He becomes a full-fledged companion after that.



 

  * **Weapons** \- Ace's best attacks come from putting the enemy under a constant barrage of damage. He's skilled in his use of automatic weapons, and packs quite a punch with Assault Rifles, Gatling Guns, Rippers, and Explosives. His signature weapons are Explosive Metal Cards, which he'll chuck at enemies when you're out of an enemy's melee range, to either distract them and draw their fire, or blow them to smithereens. They can also be placed like landmines, and if you ask nicely, (by passing an easy speech check) he'll give you the schematics for them.



 

  * **Likes and Dislikes** \- Ace is a friendly person with a mild superstitious side when it comes to picking up certain things, and likes when you pick up billiard balls, and pre-war money. Seeing them as signs of luck. He also likes when you pick up comic books, pass speech checks, when you're peaceful, and pro-synth dialog choices. Dislikes when you're violent, selfish, greedy, mean, or if you steal. Basically, just don't be an asshole.



 

  * **Loyalty Quest** \- After maxing out his affinity, and completing The Glowing Sea quest, you'll notice that Ace will start acting strange, being more quiet than usual. Your mission is to save Ace, before it's too late. Ace will travel to the Glowing Sea to try crossing the southern border, and in one in-game week, he'll die. You need to find him before that happens, and confront him about his choice. He'll explain that he didn't want you to know where he went, claiming that he was afraid to get too strongly attached to you. But, If you didn't care so much, you wouldn't have came out here to find him, and he would've certainly died. Now he's not scared of depending on you.



 

  * **Romance** \- He seems unresponsive to your attempts at flirting with him, but after his quest, it's revealed that he's actually been in love with you for a little while, but just didn't know if his crush on you would last long enough to try. He never intended for you to know how he felt, but feels secure about it if you reciprocate his feelings.



 

  * **Loyalty Perk** :  _Straight Flush_ \- Explosives have a chance of insta-killing any combat engaged target, so long as one target dies from the initial strike.



 

So there's Ace. 1 down, 13 more left to go.


	2. Deuce

**Deuce** the Aspiring Wasteland Musician

  * Deuce is a fairly passive girl with a passion for music, obsessed with its revival. She can be found outside Diamond City Radio humming a tune familiar to the player character. If you meet her before your interview with Piper, you can ask her about the song she's humming, and point out that it's called 'Dream A Little Dream Of Me'. She'll ask how you know that, and if you tell her you're 200 years old, she'll politely dismiss the notion, but if you run into her after the interview, she'll apologize for thinking that you were lying, and ask to join you on your journey.



 

  * **Weapons**  - She has a special Sonic Emitter, but is also proficient with Laser, Gamma, and Plasma weapons of all types. By passing an easy speech check, Deuce will give you the Supersonic Emitter schematics.



 

  * **Likes and Dislikes** \- Deuce is a naturally peaceful person, so she'll be perceptive to sympathetic responses, peaceful resolutions, charitable choices, and positive outcomes. She also is willing to give others the benefit of the doubt, meaning that she'll like positive dialog with almost all factions, but more leaning towards synths. She dislikes hostility, unwarranted theft(won't react if you pickpocket enemies, or steal from upper stand residents), unnecessary meanness, and siding with the Institute.



 

  * **Loyalty Quest** \- Once you reach max affinity, Deuce will recount the song she was humming when she first saw you, and will start devising a plan to recreate the song by finding instruments to play, and finding a blank holotape to record it on. Finding the instruments is the hardest part, but somewhere in The Commonwealth, there's a mostly untouched symphony hall, and Deuce asks you to leave so she can get busy cleaning and testing the instruments, and asks you to find an advanced recording device that so she could use it to sync the instruments together into a coherent song. Once the song is recorded, Deuce will want to go to Diamond City Radio to give it to Travis so he can play it over the air. Doing this will finish the quest, and Diamond City Radio will play her song on occasion.



 

  * **Romance** \- She will be kind of bashful when you first flirt with her, but after the completion of her quest, she gains a newfound confidence. Her beginning flirtation speech check will actually be the most difficult, but they get easier as they go on.



 

  * **Loyalty Perk** :  _Grim Ensemble_ \- A chime will sound that will weaken enemies for a short time. The higher your Perception, the higher the chance of hearing the chime.



Two down!


	3. Trey

**Trey** the chatty, self-proclaimed Robobrain Scholar

 

  * Trey is found in Vault 118 in Far Harbor as a research assistant for Bert Riggs, and he's rather hard to miss, since he's always in the lab, and is a tad bit taller than the others. If you successfully complete the quest 'Brain Dead', Trey will express his desire to travel, claiming that humanity can use his almost encyclopedic knowledge. If you do agree, he'll also state that he never wants to return to the vault, and so he won't if dismissed. Suggest that he go to a settlement, and he'll be satisfied. 



 

  * **Weapons** \- His default weaponry is a built-in crossbow feature with bolts made from scrap. He is capable of using other weapons, but will never use melee. Later on, however, he _might_ change his tone. But in general he works better with ranged energy weapons. Post-loyalty quest he'll use an old fashioned bow, and make arrows. He'll also use a sniper rifle if you give him one. Trey can, and will, give you the schematics for a powerful crossbow that parallels his Robobrain's custom feature, if you ask him about his weapon, with no speech check requirements. Just ask, and you shall receive. Knowledge like that isn't something Trey likes to keep under wraps, much to his former head-researcher's dismay.



 

  * **Likes and Dislikes** \- Trey is rather meek in nature, but is always in pursuit of knowledge. Bring him on technologically driven quests like the Brotherhood radiant quest 'Quartermastery'. Until you get Liberty Prime up, and actually running, Trey is 'okay' with the Brotherhood, but doubts their sincerity about caring for the Commonwealth. Trey would much rather help either the Minutemen, even when he points out the confusing chain of command... or the Railroad, despite the group only working for the betterment of Synths, and likes most of the quests you do for them, especially the radiant quests. Trey likes when you read comics, as any form of literacy is comforting to him, when you complete civilian given quests, when you help or support synths and robots, when you settle matters peacefully (Or if you at least try to), sometimes when you answer sarcastically, and hacking terminals and robots. At first, Trey will only dislike when you help the Institute, because even though they're intelligent, they have an utter lack of morality, which really doesn't sit well with him. Post-Loyalty quest, and he will downright  **hate** when you help the Institute, for reasons that will be disclosed in the next segment. Trey will also dislike when you kill innocents, steal from innocents, trespass, pick owned locks, choose mean dialog options, or if you take chems, and get addicted to substances. You can ask him to help you remove the addiction, which he'll like to do.



 

  * **Loyalty Quest** \- Traveling with you has made Trey realize something about himself... he wishes to be human again, and is tired of living a mechanical life. He'll ask if you'll help him, and if you've already helped Curie, you can suggest to visit Dr. Amari in Goodneighbor to see if it's possible to get a synth body to place Trey's brain into. If you haven't done Curie's quest, it'll start the same way, with having to find someone who can do something about his situation. Going to Amari will reveal that she hasn't ever been in enough contact with a Robobrain to perform a procedure like that, leading to Trey bringing up his old boss' research documents which could be used as a massive reference to the inner workings of his model. But going back to Vault 118, it happens that Bert didn't keep on-terminal or paper records about the most important part of the operation, extracting the brain. Asking Bert for the extraction info won't get you anywhere on its own, but passing a very hard speech check, or forcefully hacking into his robobrain databank will. Trey is resentful of the latter, and will express some guilt over it, but will eventually get over it. Returning with the information, Amari go over every bit of it to see if there's a way to reverse the process, but with the addition of a synth body to the mix. Trey will stay with Amari to try helping her with the process. Within the span of two in-game weeks, they'll have an answer to what they've been looking for, and Trey will return to the last settlement you sent him to, in a new synth body. Asking him about the procedure will have him relay that they needed to remove the dead brain of a synth, and replace it with his, yadda yadda finding a donor, yadda yadda getting his brain out of the case safely, that kind of stuff. And because he doesn't have a neural interface in his brain, he can't be manipulated by institute SRB tech, which is a huge weight off his back. He will note however that it doesn't feel that much different than being a regular human, and will regard other synths as equals.



 

  * **Romance** \- The first flirting option will have you tell him that intelligence is a turn on, and he'll laugh it off as a joke. The second is admiration of his good nature, to which he'll claim that you shouldn't play with his emotions. Deep down though, he's actually bewildered at the thought. The last is that you meant those things, and that now he doesn't have to feel weird thinking about it since he's not a robobrain anymore. After that, he'll be more willing to try out his new body with you. I recommend it, because it's a good way of shutting him up. Luckily his pillow talk isn't anything like his tangents.



 

  * **Loyalty Perk** :  _Crisis Arrow_ \- When you fall below 25% max health, there's a slight chance your enemies will die from a single hit, regardless of damage resistance or immunity.



 

If you can withstand the constant verbal assault on your ears, then Trey can become a useful companion. _(Three companions down.)_


	4. Cater

**Cater** the Last Gunner at the Museum

  * Cater was apart of the Gunners ordered to collect the Deathclaw eggs at Lynn Woods, before her team was stalked and attacked at the Museum of Witchcraft. Defeating the Deathclaw and securing her passage out will help her decide to quit the Gunner once and for all, and will earn her respect and availability as a companion. If you decline her offer, she'll instead relocate to the Dugout Inn in Diamond City wearing 'civilian' clothes, in case you ever change your mind. She doesn't want anything to do with the egg, and would rather you take it instead. Both options of selling the egg and/or giving it back will net positive affinity, admitting that she didn't like the idea of it not getting done at all, more out of damaging her personal pride than for any other reason.



 

 

  * **Weapons** \- Cater is best at mid-range. Deadly with pistols of any sort, doing a staggering 4x damage irregardless of whether it's Ballistic, Energy, or anything in between, but ineffective with close-range weaponry. Has a ripper as her default melee, and a special Energy Roulette Revolver, which is something she's willing to give you the schematics for if you express enough interest in it. (No speech check required.) She's big on guns of any kind, and will sooner use them then any other option. She also does fine with grenades, rifles, miniguns, missile launchers, anything with a trigger, or something that explodes.



 

 

  * **Likes and Dislikes** \- Cater is a fiery person who has a very blunt disposition, and appreciates those who are the same. She likes sarcastic and honest responses, but dislikes lying, mean, greedy, or selfish dialog. She has no personal vendetta against the factions of the commonwealth, but is aware of the hate others would harbor towards her for her history with the Gunners, and doesn't necessarily care who you help. She likes clearing areas that have Gunners, picking up collectibles, traveling to different areas (like Far Harbor or Nuka World), drinking (soda and alcohol), and sneak attacks. She hates cannibalism and killing innocents.



 

 

  * **Loyalty Quest**  - Something has occurred to Cater in her time spent with you... the Gunners never treated anyone in the Commonwealth right. They only cared about filling their pockets with caps, and killing any who stood in their way. Well that ends now. Cater wants you to help her clear Gunner's Plaza of the Gunners for good. If you accept, you can bring Cater with you for your assault, or not. Even if you don't, she will still show up for the raid despite you bringing another companion should you choose to. That mission is complete when you kill the subsequent Gunner team that arrives afterwards. Once it's all over, Cater will set up a radio beacon to attract a faction of your choice to set up shop to keep the Gunners from being able to rebuild. From there you can pick which ever faction you want to inhabit that place from then on. Cater will be happy to have crippled the Gunners to a vast degree, ending the quest.



 

 

  * **Romance**  - Cater is very blunt and doesn't like to play games, so she'll expect you to be upfront about your attraction to her. (If you have any at all.) The more you make it apparent, the easier it becomes to romance her. If you never let her know until the last dialog tree, she'll ask why it's only just came up now? The only option that can get the desired result is by telling her you've only just recently came to the conclusion that you're in love with her. If you've been flirting with her since the beginning, you won't even need to pass a speech check.



 

 

  * **Loyalty Perk** :  _Pulse Cannon_ \- Anytime you shoot a gun, you get a chance to stagger, knock down, or blow away your opponents.



If you like gun-wielding firecrackers, Cater is up your alley!


End file.
